


归乡

by anarwest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest
Summary: ——欢迎来到新阿斯加德。





	归乡

“卡拉！你去哪儿了，卡拉？！”

距离吃完午餐跑到屋外才过了一会儿，我望着远处的渔船刚刚落锚准备靠岸，就听见妈妈焦急的声音从厨房传来。很显然她不希望我在她眼前消失得太久，我起身拍了拍屁股上的泥土赶紧推门回到了屋内。

“妈妈，我在这儿呢！”

“噢，我的小卡拉！”

我常常觉得妈妈有些过于操心了，我不过是想在家门口看着瓦尔基里和其他大人忙活以此来打发时间。但妈妈却总是一副我会在下一秒就消失的架势。

“妈妈，我不会走远的，这你是知道的。”

可在她无声的拥抱中，我还是察觉了她强烈的不安。

“妈妈。”

“怎么了，我的小卡拉？”

“为什么我们这里叫新阿斯加德，那是不是说明还有个旧阿斯加德？”在前往小镇集市的路上，我望着渐行渐远地告示牌突然问道。

“……是的，卡拉，我们是曾有一个过去的阿斯加德，那里曾经是我们的故乡。”

“那她现在在哪里？”

“……在记忆里。”

妈妈很少会主动提起那个曾经的阿斯加德，甚至是附近的那些叔叔阿姨也都很少说起，除了在难得的工作休息之余，酒足饭饱之际，会有个絮絮叨叨的老头举着酒杯哼唱几句关于阿斯加德的歌谣。

高山之巅，云海之深，

阿斯加德的光芒金碧辉煌，

当群山踏平，云海沸腾，

梦中的阿斯加德，

何处归乡。

对于他口中的那个阿斯加德，我没有什么太深的印象。妈妈说我那个时候还太小，小到无法将阿斯加德的一缕阳光刻在脑海中。

但我觉得她说的不对。

对于那个已经成为回忆的阿斯加德，我还是有一丝记忆的。

在征得妈妈的同意后，我与汤米一同跑去海边找瓦尔基里。

汤米是我在新阿斯加德认识的朋友，瓦尔基里告诉我说他是人类，尽管我看不出他跟我之间有什么不同。汤米是个充满好奇心的男孩，他常常会与我分享许多他收集到的小秘密。比如——

“听我说卡拉，我妈妈告诉我，你们这里有个王！他们称他为雷神索尔，是奥丁的儿子，你快告诉我这是不是真的？”

“是真的，他就住在那边的小木屋里。”

“真的？”汤米望向我手指的方向，但他看起来觉得并不可信，“可是我在书里读到过的，雷神索尔住在阿斯加德的仙宫里，这个小木屋怎么看都不像是王会去居住的地方。”

“我没有骗你，雷神索尔真的住在那里……虽然我好久没见到他了。”

我发誓，我对于汤米真的没有任何欺瞒。

“卡拉说的不错。”这时原本边忙碌边听着我和汤米闲聊的瓦尔基里停下了手上的工作，转过头来对汤米说，“索尔为什么会住在那里拒绝出门实在是说来话长，就像我们为什么会从遥远的阿斯加德迁徙来到地球一样。”

“可是我记得那个房子里只有一个顶着啤酒肚的大叔和两个古怪的外星人！没有你们说的什么神明！”汤米突然愤愤不平地反驳道。

他这话彻底难住我了，我扭头看向瓦尔基里，期望从她那里能得到什么有用的解释，但她只是安静地注视着海岸另一头的小木屋。

她坚毅的眼神里，充满了悲伤。

入夜前我回到了家，我在餐桌上表现出来的安静引起了妈妈的注意。

于是在临睡前，她来到了我的房间，坐在了我的床头关切地询问。

“发生了什么事？”

“妈妈，雷神索尔怎么了？”

我对于他最早的记忆是在一艘巨大的飞船上，那时我还是个需要母亲一直抱在怀里的婴儿。我依稀记得一个有着一头金色短发和胡须的高大男子曾来望过我。我想那应该就是索尔。

“我猜他可能是累了。”

“累了？”

“是的，亲爱的。”她用手轻拂过我的额头缓缓说道，“索尔当他还是王子的时候，他有个弟弟叫做洛基，他的父母，我们的王和王后也还在世。可是成王的道路过于坎坷，阿斯加德的神明从出生起就注定会迎来一场又一场劫难。这些浩劫夺走了索尔的父母，夺走了阿斯加德，但也使他在烈火中成王，在废墟中引领着绝望的阿斯加德子民来到地球寻找新的庇护之所。”

“但是他经历的太多了，多到根本不让他有喘息的机会……”

“那他的弟弟洛基呢，他去哪里了？”

“他离开了，索尔失去了他……就像你失去了爸爸那样。”

“……”

这个话题实在太令人难过了。

我起身扑进妈妈的怀里，靠在她的肩头，我轻声在她耳边说：“妈妈，我觉得索尔好可怜。”

但这次妈妈没有回答我，她只是轻轻地拍打着我的背。

“我能为他做点什么吗？”

“或许你能为他摘点花什么的，我想他会喜欢的。”

和妈妈交谈过后的那晚我睡得并不踏实，梦里我总是见到金黄色的光芒与翠绿的浓雾交织在一起。

醒来后我匆匆吃了早饭就叫上汤米一起去摘花。

我告诉了他关于索尔的故事，他听了之后并没有说话而是沉默了许久，直到最后他犹豫了半晌才说道：“我都不敢想象如果我失去我的弟弟托比的话会怎样。”

他说这话的时候看起来难过极了。

我们翻遍了后山大片的灌木丛，发现了一种长势密集的白色花卉。于是各摘了一枝跑回了小镇。

当地人告诉我们这种花叫做帚石楠，是挪威很有名的花。

我们兴奋极了，于是立马就跑去了索尔居住的小屋门前，将花朵直接放在了窗户底下。透过窗户看进去，可以看见索尔此时正窝在沙发里喝着啤酒。

大人们说酒精能使人忘却烦恼和痛苦。

但看着堆在一边的酒桶与酒瓶，我和汤米都觉得索尔的痛苦好像多得有点过分了。

早起摘花并在索尔门前集合成了我与汤米每日必定要做的功课。

可每次更换新花束的时候我们总能发现先前的那束，索尔似乎完全没有察觉它们的存在，由于脱离了土壤的滋润，它们现在看起来已经病恹恹的了。

但尽管如此，我们还是乐此不疲地完成着这项任务。

一直到某一天，一艘飞船降落在新阿斯加德的附近。小货车载来了一个大块头和一只小兔子。

“我叫火箭！”尽管小兔子并不承认自己是只兔子。

那一天索尔跟着小兔子离开了，甚至都等不及看一眼我们送他的花。但我发现窗下的花朵不再是孤零零地躺在那里，它被插在了一个酒瓶里。尽管这看起来很不搭。

妈妈安慰我说他肯定还会回到这里，所以我开始耐心等待，并且坚持每天去更换新的花束。

可是没过多久就连瓦尔基里都跟着离开了新阿斯加德，这不禁让我开始怀疑是不是我们又得准备搬家。

好在妈妈的话是对的，在我吃厌了卷心菜炖羊肉后，瓦尔基里带着索尔回来了。小镇一半以上的人都出门欢迎他们的归来。

再不久后连先前突然消失的爸爸都回来了。我们一家终于能够团圆并相拥在一起，被爸爸的胡须蹭得发痒的时候我突然想到了昨晚做的梦。

于是我在向妈妈报备后匆匆推开门跑去找索尔。

可当我找到他的时候，他看起来又要打算离开。

“索尔！”

我大叫着跑到他的跟前。

被一头浓密金色长发遮住的眼睛略带诧异地看着我，他犹豫了一会儿后蹲了下来。

“怎么了，小姑娘。”

我靠近他，勉强在他的头发里找到了他的耳朵，然后凑上前轻轻地告诉他。

“我昨晚做了一个梦，我只告诉你。我梦见了我们过去的阿斯加德，在一架美丽的彩虹桥上有你还有洛基。你们告诉我，我们很快就能回到故乡去了。妈妈说美梦一旦说出来就不会灵验，但是我还是很想告诉你，我就告诉你一个。”

我看着索尔的双眼在听完我的梦境后渐渐变得明亮起来，他埋在胡须里的嘴突然裂开大笑。

“哈哈哈，借你吉言我的小公主！”他将我抱起放在他的肩头，“但在此之前我必须先去找一个人。”

“找谁？”

“我自己。”

“去哪里找？”

“说实话我并不知道，千年来我第一次没有方向……不过我现在并不担心。”

他说这话的时候眼里饱含着笑意。

“你的眼中有星光，我的小公主。我相信它会指引我们，终有一天，我们会找到归乡的路。”

高山之巅，云海之深，

阿斯加德的光芒金碧辉煌，

当群山踏平，云海沸腾，

梦中的阿斯加德，

唤我归乡。

索尔静静地唱起歌谣，海风带着他的歌声，飘向了遥远的地平线。

我突然有种预感，

我们很快就能回家了。


End file.
